


Because...I love You

by h1nata (inuzukamingyu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuzukamingyu/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: a random assortment of naruhina stuff i write





	1. family

**Author's Note:**

> canon naruhina made me come back to the fandom lol
> 
> anyways, i apologize in advance if this is updated irregularly; inspiration is hard to come by

The sounds of birds chirping sounded distantly as sunlight filtered into the bedroom, rising slowly until it cast upon the bed where Naruto lay. The man squinted and grunted in his half-conscious state, and he buried his head into his pillow. Naruto lay like that for a moment, rejecting the prospect of having to get up just yet; however, he rose soon after as the heat and inability to breathe forced him to make a choice. He sighed, sitting up in bed with still closed eyes, wishing away his future responsibilities for the day. In fact, he wished so hard, that he didn’t hear the quickly approaching pitter patter of tiny feet until it was too late.

“Daddy! Mommy says get up, it’s time to eat!” Himawari giggled and jumped onto the bed, clinging onto her father and smothering his face with morning kisses. Naruto’s disgruntled face quickly morphed into his usual sunshine-esque one as he gathered his daughter into his arms and returned to kisses at full force. Himawari giggled and squealed as she attempted to get away from him, but it was of no use.

“Oi, this is no time to be playing, you know. Hurry up!” Boruto’s voice drifted from the door. He looked and sounded annoyed, and it was mostly because he wanted to play around with his father as well, but he’d die before he’d ever tell anyone that.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Naruto chuckled and hoisted his daughter up in his arms before crawling out of a now messy bed. He’d have to apologize to Hinata for that, and promise to help her make it since it was his fault. As he made his way out the bedroom, he gathered Boruto in his arms as well, despite the almost weak attempts at protesting.

“I see you’re all having a great time,” Hinata chuckles as she hands dishes to her children and Naruto to put on the table. Both Himawari and her father agree happily while Boruto grumbles under his breath, earning a gentle pinch on his cheek from his father. Naruto instructs the children to sit while he helps Hinata bring their breakfast to the table.

“This smells great, Hinata,” Naruto smiles brightly and wraps his arms around his wife, nuzzling into the top of her head before leaning further down and giving her a quick peck. As the two stare at each other for a short moment, Himawari could be heard giggling in the background while Boruto groaned softly. “I love you and everything you do for our family.” Hinata blushed as if they were kids again, and Naruto couldn’t help but grin and give her another peck before moving to sit down finally.

“Hey, Daddy, you’re going to be home all day, right?” Himawari questions after the family says a quick thanks for their food. Her eyes were hopeful, and it broke Naruto a bit on the inside, even more so when he took a glance at Boruto and the older didn’t even seem to hope for anything.

“Yep, that’s right,” Naruto started, his usual grin spreading across his face in a flash. Hinata smiled at his side, already having discussed this with her husband the night before. Himawari gasped happily, and Boruto couldn’t contain his surprise (and excitement) either. “I’m going to spend all day helping mommy with chores, and spending the best day possible with you all.”

“Yay!” Both of Naruto and Hinata’s children exclaimed happily, throwing their hands up in the air as well. Both of the parents chuckled and advised the children to continue eating so they could start their best day ever early.


	2. photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto and hinata get a camera from a distant friend of naruto's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU LIKE CHEESE BC I SURE DO HECK

Hinata’s soft hums fill the otherwise quiet room as she and Naruto go through boxes upon boxes of yet unopened gifts that were given to the blond male a couple of years after he became Konoha’s symbol of peace. Even now, the thought of how well received the other has become makes Hinata chuckle to herself; nothing makes her more happy than seeing Naruto being appreciated for how amazing he truly is.

“Oh?” Though nearly inaudible, Naruto’s voice filters into Hinata’s fine-tuned ears, and she turns around to see what he seems to have found. He chuckles a bit under his breath before he turns around as well, not surprised in the slightest to see his soon-to-be wife already scooting closer to him to get a better look at the object in his hand. “Look, Hinata, a camera!” He smiles brightly and he fiddles with it, still not sure how to use one, as he’s never cared to buy one for himself.

“Eh, a camera? These are quite expensive, aren’t they? Who could have possibly gotten you this as a simple gift of admiration?” Hinata questions as she smoothly slides the camera from Naruto’s hands and examines it shortly before turning it on. Naruto huffs as his eyes reduced into slightly curved lines complimented with a pout—an expression that Hinata has loved almost as much as his blinding smile—and Hinata laughs before handing it back to him.

Naruto continues messing with the camera, pressing buttons and the like, while Hinata searches for instructions. “Hm, let’s see,” The blond male turns around, grabbing the note that he had set aside for the time being. “To Uzumaki Naruto, who I have heard is now a hero and symbol of peace! Next up is hokage! Make sure to make lots of memories with this. Sincerely, Prince Hikaru. P.s. - Congratulations on your engagement, or if this comes later, then marriage!”

“Prince Hikaru?” Hinata looks up from the instruction booklet that was thankfully included, her face riddled with an adorable confused expression.

“Ah! I remember now! Man, that mission was such a long time ago! Honestly, I’m surprised he remembers me with everything that happened; we also haven’t been in contact since the mission was over.” Hinata nods slowly, a small smile growing on her face as Naruto recounts the entire ordeal. “Oh, he sent a picture too!” Naruto leaned over to show Hinata the image. A strong and sure spectacled man smiled brightly while posing with a saber-tooth tiger, a monkey, and another much older man that Hinata assumes to be his father.

“I wonder how he took it though, it's not like you can see if you’re taking a decent picture...” Naruto grumbled while stretching his arm out and twisting the camera this way and that. Hinata asked for the camera sweetly, matching the pictures in the instruction booklet to the camera, making sure to point everything out loud so Naruto could learn as well.

“It must take a bit to learn the perfect angles, but I’m sure it’s not so hard, right?” Hinata stared up at Naruto with a soft smile, complementing the  wide grin on her husband’s face.

“Let’s try it out then!” Naruto chuckled while pulling Hinata close, his wife blushing softly in happiness. Naruto stretched his arm out and tried to gauge the perfect angel before counting down and snapping a picture. The two excitedly turned the camera around and checked the gallery, but were disappointed to find that not only was it blurry, but Hinata was barely in the picture. “Alright, this is somewhat of a good start.” Hinata giggled after examining the picture for a bit longer before urging Naruto to try taking another picture. Naruto stretched out his arm again, angling his arm lower this time.

Once again, Naruto snapped the picture and excitedly whipped it around to see the result which was another blurry picture; however, this time, Naruto’s face was cut off. The two giggled at the result once more, comparing the previous picture that was taken with this one, inciting more laughter between the two. The next few tries resulted in the same fashion—Naruto taking another out of focus picture with one, of both, of them out of the frame.

“Alright, one more try, this has to be the one,” Naruto huffed with a sniffle, wiping his eyes of tears shed from laughter. Hinata did the same, tucking strands of hair behind her ear before posing for one last picture. Naruto stretched out his arm again, moving his body closer to Hinata’s so that they could be at the same level. However, before he could take the picture, Hinata started giggling once more. She half-buried her face into Naruto’s neck while she laughed and Naruto couldn’t do anything but stare. A soft, loving smile graced his face slowly as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into his wife. Quickly, Naruto snapped a picture before setting the camera aside, taking Hinata into his arms as the two erupted into more laughter over all of the pictures they’ve taken today instead of the work they should have gotten done on clearing the gifts Naruto has received.

☆

Later that evening, when the remaining gifts were done being sifted through and organized, Hinata came across the camera once more. Smiling, she looked through the gallery at all of the pictures again; she enjoyed every single one even though they were all blurry and imperfect. Although, the more recent picture in the gallery was very clear. Hinata examined the picture of her laughing into Naruto’s neck with hair tucked behind her ears, looking more free and happy than she ever thought she could be. Naruto looked happy as well, and Hinata swore she could feel warmth radiating from his image.

“I’m glad that this is the best picture I took today,” Naruto said as he wrapped himself around Hinata, his head next to her’s. Hinata jumped, as she didn’t hear nor sense Naruto coming, and her heart raced for a short bit. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You’re safe now, Hinata. See, this is proof.” Naruto hugged Hinata tight and chuckled, before turning her around and kissing her sweetly. Even though her heart was still racing, Hinata melted into Naruto’s warmth and slid the camera onto the coffee table next to them.

As she is being carried to their bedroom, she hopes she remembers to inquire about getting that picture framed later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope none of this is like terrible because i wrote it literally m o n t h s apart lmao wHOO
> 
> also, i included hikaru even tho i know he isn't canon but the 3rd naruto movie is my hecking JAM


	3. outcasts: the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto, a demon fox spirit, is running away from another failed attempt at being his true self when he is saved by hinata, a witch.

Naruto cursed, running away from the village like his life depended on it, which it did, he realized solemnly. He ignored the way his sharp nails dug into his palms, probably drawing blood, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. He had more pressing matters at hand such as a group of very angry villagers at his heel—or so he thought; the villagers were actually quite a ways behind the demon fox spirit, but he couldn’t get the sound of their angry and betrayed voices out of his ears.

They had turned on him almost instantly. Sasuke, a villager he considered his closest friend of this time period, almost a brother to him, was the first to push him away in disbelief. His eyes widened, and his once teasing, yet friendly, voice turned cold. “You’re a monster,” he had stated accusingly. Naruto shook his head and tried to reason with the other, but Sasuke had run away, screaming for the others. Soon enough, Naruto was surrounded by all of the people he had once called friends, some even family. Along with Sasuke, there was Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and even  _ Shino _ had readied themselves to attack the man. It was at this moment that Naruto dropped his disguise and ran for his life; tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he held them back, he had refused to be hurt by their betrayal.

At some point, Naruto did slow down. His chest burned fiercely, and sweat was dripping down his face profusely. While he was resting, anger stirred within him. His normally blue eyes faded to red and the whiskers on his face became more frayed. Naruto dug his claws into his thighs, definitely drawing blood as he tried to resist the anger. “No, this is not who I am. I am not a monster!” Naruto growled to himself, digging his claws deeper. He let out a sound that could be described as something between a choked shout and a growl. “There!” Naruto hears a shout.

‘ _ Kiba and his goddamn dogs’ _ Naruto thought while he painfully removed his claws from his thighs and tried to continue running. He didn’t make it far, though, as he is only able to take a few steps before he falls to the ground with a grunt. “Shit!” Naruto cursed once more, struggling to get up and keep going. Once again, he is unable to make it far, feeling pain in his shoulder and then the rest of his back before he falls again. He chuckled weakly; his breathing slowed considerably and his vision started doubling and then tripling until Naruto couldn’t tell if he was even still seeing this world anymore.  _ ‘Shino really made those poison arrows.....from those bugs he was going on.....and on about....’ _ Naruto thought vaguely before slipping out of consciousness.

Naruto awoke to the sound of a soft, gentle voice mumbling something that seemed like nonsense. He attempted to get up, but a hand stopped him. He stared at the hand for a bit, mostly trying to focus his eyes, before he trailed his eyes up the arm. When he saw the woman’s face, he couldn’t help but to stare, and this time it wasn’t to focus his eyes. The woman in front of his had long, dark hair that framed her small, pale face perfectly. Her eyes were also pale, tinted a nice, soft lilac color, and Naruto couldn’t stop himself from staring. The woman in front of him began to blush, bringing a deep red color to her face. She gently pushed him back down, wincing along with him as the pain from his injuries registered finally. The woman went back to mumbling nonsense, and all Naruto could do was turn his head to look around, inspecting what seemed like a cozy little home.

“U-um, a-about your thigh injuries, can you tell me if it hurts after I press on them?” The woman asked, her hands hovering over both injuries, waiting for Naruto’s approval. The man grunted in agreement before bracing himself for pain, but when the woman pressed onto his thighs, no pain came. “How did it feel?’

“It didn’t hurt at all!” Naruto beamed, chuckling shortly before he winced, once again forgetting about his back injuries. “Are you a doctor or something?” Naruto asked, turning his head towards the woman, who had moved closer to his field of vision to tell him to flip over—which was a painful process, to say the least.

“Ah, no, I am actually a witch. I wasn’t sure if this mixture would work well, since I had to substitute a key ingredient for another,” The woman began, lightly rubbing something onto Naruto’s back in the process while mumbling more to herself. Naruto found the woman’s voice soothing; it reminded him of when old lady Kurenai would sing a lullaby to her newborn daughter Mirai whenever she was upset. Naruto frowned at the memory, as it was soon followed by looks of betrayal and disgust from the villagers. Once again, Naruto felt anger brewing inside him, and he began to dig his claw into his arms. The woman gasped as he finished taking care of Naruto’s back, stopping his claws from digging any deeper into his arms. She held his hands until he calmed down, helping him sit up afterwards.

Naruto kept his eyes low, preferring to watch his hands nervously fidget this way and that, than to look up at the women who he felt staring at him with concern in her eyes. “Sorry,” he said while raising his head to look at the woman. Her eyes held so much sadness that Naruto believes that it extends beyond just him. “and thanks, for healing me. I’m, uh, I’m Naruto, by the way. The demon fox monster that blends into villages in order to destroy them all...” Naruto trailed off awkwardly. Usually he’d make a joke or laugh everything off, but this incident was different. Before, Naruto had been run out of villages after being caught accidentally, but this time—this time, Naruto had willingly showed his closest friend who he truly was in hopes of finally being accepted, and got rejected even harsher than he previously had. The tears from before threatened to fall again, and Naruto couldn’t stop them this time. Naruto hung his head low and sobbed, his hands slowly slipping from the woman’s grip.

“Let it all out,” she had simply said, wrapping her arms around the male, careful of his injuries despite taking the pain away not too long ago. Naruto cried into her arms for a good while, rambling on—albeit, mostly incoherently—about different friends he had over the centuries he’s been alive. It takes Naruto an entire jar of cookies  and half a cake later to finally cheer up a bit.

“I’m really sorry about that. I just unloaded all of my feelings onto you without even letting you introduce yourself,” Naruto rubbed at the back of his head, embarrassed at the realization. The woman simply chuckles and waves it off before getting up and messing around in some of her drawers.

“It’s completely alright, you must have been holding those emotions in for a long time. I’m glad you could finally let go.” She smiled as she brought over a bunch of cloth and what seemed like a measuring tape. My name is Hinata, it is nice to meet you, Naruto.” Hinata seemed a bit more comfortable now as she easily guided the other to stand up so that she could measure him. It seems that only now has it registered to Naruto that he wasn’t wearing his shirt or his pants. The male blushed as deeply as Hinata had earlier, curling into himself when she finished taking his measurements. Hinata took out a polished stick from her sleeve and mumbled what Naruto assumed was a spell. Before his eyes, the cloth glowed a light purple before stitching itself together in the form of a shirt and some pants. 

Naruto’s eyes seemed to shine at this display of magic, never having seen this type before. He’s no stranger to the concept, as he can manipulate fire and air himself, but non-elemental magic seemed so different and on another level. “Wow, like, wow! You know, I’ve never seen a witch before, now that I think about it.” Hinata smiled sadly as she handed the clothes to Naruto. He blushed once more, and hurriedly put them on. “I’ve lived a long life, too, so it’s a bit weird that I’ve never seen or met one...”

“It’s been a long time since witches have existed. Because of people’s reactions to the unknown, we stayed undercover, or we tried to. There was a point in time, where mass witch hysteria took over village after village, and many people were killed in the process—witches or not.” Hinata’s sad smile faded, leaving only grief on her face. The expression made something in Naruto’s stomach twist, and for once, he wished it was anger. “My family were no exception. First it was my mother, then my uncle, and then cousin. One hundred years or so ago, my father tried to leave with my younger sister and I in the middle of the night, but we were caught. He tried to fight off the villagers, told us to run and never look back. My sister refused to go, but I took her arm and ran. I managed to find this hut, and we hid for weeks until the villagers gave up.”

“What, what happened to your younger sister?” Naruto asked, a hand clenching at his chest and another at his stomach.

“We got into an argument one night. She stormed out and ran towards the village, seeking revenge. I tried to stop her, but she was much better at magic than me, so she kept getting away. I had stopped practicing it, but she continued no matter what. Even if I didn’t stop practicing, I don’t think I could have ever used magic against my sister.” Hinata’s voice quivered, and Naruto could see her eyes shine with tears. “I really should have, I should have done anything I could have to stop her, but I was too scared.  I let my fear of death prevent me from saving my own sister. I just—I let her get killed. It’s like I killed her myse—” Naruto rushed over to Hinata and took her into his arms, holding onto her tightly. He now knows why the twisting in his stomach was so bad, and why his heart ached more than he thought it should.

“I remember that night,” he said simply. Hinata gasped and looked up at him, strands of hair clinging onto her face where tears were streaming down.

“W-what?” Hinata sniffled, wiping her face and clutching onto Naruto’s shirt tightly. As Naruto told the story of how he helped Hanabi escape from the villagers, he watched as Hinata’s eyes began to shine; however, this time, they were shining with hope.

“So I guess you could say that you’ve returned the favor by saving my life?” Naruto chuckled, placing a warm hand on Hinata’s head. Hinata’s face was a bit mussed from crying, but the smile she returned was radiant, catching Naruto off-guard. The demon fox spirit blushed slightly, ruffling Hinata’s hair to distract himself, but the sight of Hinata laughing happily while struggling to  reach up to ruffle his hair made his face flush deeper.

“Oh, um, Naruto, may I ask you a favor? Well, I suppose it’s more like asking you a question,” Hinata stepped away from Naruto after successfully ruffling his hair. She was peeking up through her bangs and playing with her fingers, suddenly shy once more. One of Naruto’s ears perked up and he gave a quick ‘sure’ before Hinata spoke again. “Would you like to join me in locating my sister? I know you’re pretty much an uninvolved party, but I think it’d be nice to have you along. It might also be better if we didn’t stay near the village for too long, but of course, if you don’t want to go, then that’s fine as well!”

Naruto smiled as Hinata rushed out the last of her sentence, trying not to force Naruto into going. But he knows he’d go anyways, whether it was with Hinata or not, he couldn’t stay here any longer. “Sure, besides, I think the best place to start looking is at old man Jiraiya’s place. It’d be nice to see him again, too.”

“Eh, he’s alive?” Hinata’s eyes widened in shock and Naruto grinned.

“Yep! That old man is just like us! Actually, I know plenty of pretty cool youkai,”

Hinata’s face softened, but just like before, Naruto noticed, there was an underlying look of determination in her eyes. “You know, you’re amazing, Naruto. You’re able to live and experience life no matter how many times you get hurt. I experienced pain once, and chose to run  away forever. I-If possible, on this journey to find my sister again, can we meet your friends as well? I want to live and experience life once more, just like you.”

Naruto’s breath hitched, and his eyes were the ones to widen at this point. There have been people in Naruto’s life who’ve complimented him, been there for him, been there with him through thick and thin, even admired him, but never in his life has Naruto been admired this way. Naruto has been seen as strong because he’s fought many battles, has acquired many scars, and he’s never been the one to dispute those praises.

But to be admired and praised for something other than his physical strength is new to him. It’s sparks something in Naruto, something he can’t quite figure out, but it’s presence is there and it’s warm and nearly stifling.

“Naruto?” Naruto released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m sure they’d love to meet you!”

Hinata giggled into her hand, her face glowing with delight. “This is really exciting, even more so since I haven’t left the surroundings of this hut in so long. But I must restrain myself, there’s so much to do before we even think about leaving. You don’t mind staying here for a bit longer, do you?” Hinata turned to Naruto in the middle of her pacing while mumbling to herself.

“Not at all! I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go. More importantly, I should ask you that question. I mean, this is your home, and we don’t really know each other all that well...”

“Ah, well,” Hinata deflated for a short moment before picking herself back up. “I think we’ve gotten to know each other well enough. At the very least, our first meeting said everything, right? As someone who can understand your pain, I trust you, Naruto. Do you trust me?” Hinata held out her hand, waiting for Naruto to take it. Naruto stared at Hinata; pale skin, pale eyes, long dark hair, a heart of gold. The warm, stifling feeling from before arose again inside of Naruto, and a soft smile spread across his face.

Naruto took Hinata’s hand in his, her’s gentle and sure. “I trust you, Hinata!” They both gave a final smile to each other before finally making their way to bed.

 

(Hinata had apologized to Naruto for him having to sleep on the couch for the night, but he didn’t mind, it was a lot comfier than the bed that he slept in while he was in the village anyways.)


	4. cognizant

Naruto drowned out the sounds of the students around him as he lazily walked through the halls, yakisoba bread in one hand and juice in the other. His thoughts about how he needed to save his money more so he could get more lunch were interrupted by soft, sweet giggles. Naruto considered ignoring it, as it was nothing out of the ordinary and Shikamaru and the others were waiting for him on the roof, but he couldn’t help but go into the classroom anyways. Not much of their class was in there, only Kiba who had stayed behind to sleep, Shino who was working on something weird, and the girls.

Naruto sat at his desk, texting Shikamaru that he got caught up in something and wasn’t coming to the roof anymore, before beginning to eat. He tried not to stare at the girls, but something kept bringing his eyes over to their group. It definitely wasn’t Ino or Tenten, and it’s been a long time since his eyes have unconsciously made their way towards Sakura. His eyes fall on Hinata, and something unknowingly clicks within him.

He can’t quite figure out how, but she seemed different. Naruto takes in the sight of Hinata from top to bottom in an attempt to figure it out. He notices that her hair has grown again, it reaching towards her lower back more. He also notices, though he has noticed for quite some time now, how she’s not wearing her signature jacket anymore. He thought it was weird, for Hinata that is, especially since she had always worn some type of cover-up ever since middle school. Naruto hears another round of giggles, and his eyes go back to Hinata’s face. She looks as if she’s glowing, and that’s another thing that Naruto has noticed recently.

Ever since their third year began, it seemed as if Hinata was radiant.

Naruto thinks back to middle school and how Hinata could hardly talk to anyone, even her own cousin (granted, Neji was as cold as ice back then, so he couldn’t really blame her on that one). However, over the years and especially lately, he has seen Hinata make conversation with everybody easily; no blushing, no stuttering, no retreating back into herself. She’s been confident and sure, and the thought of it has Naruto a bit shaken up.

“Oi, Naruto,” Shikamaru’s face appeared before Naruto, startling him into falling backwards in his chair. Naruto groaned as the rest of the guys laughed, and he could even hear Ino and Sakura chuckling along as well.

“Are you okay, Naruto-kun?” Naruto sat up with the help of gentle hands, and when he turned, his face was closer to Hinata’s than he expected. His face flushed deeply and he jerked back slightly. As he looked at Hinata who looked relatively unfazed, only a small blush tinting her cheeks, Naruto confirmed that Hinata has changed.

“Y-Yeah, thanks, Hinata.” Naruto stuttered out, standing up quickly and righting his chair again. He grumbled at Shikamaru for startling him and the others for laughing, but even as he played around with them, his eyes were drawn back to Hinata who was making her way back over to the girls.

It wasn’t until later that school day, when Naruto was sitting in class with the memories of Hinata’s hands on his back and her face close to his playing over and over again his mind and his eyes drifting towards her every once in a while, that Naruto wondered when he, too, began to change.


	5. a vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a vow from hinata to naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of a dream i had (but extended, because the dream was super short)

**I.**

We met on a still day, and on that day, you were like a cool breeze.

There and gone before I knew it.

You were a slice of happiness that I didn’t even know I wanted.

I tried not to think about, but I couldn’t help thinking that those still days weren’t as comfortable as they were before I met you.

**II.**

The next time we met, you went from a cool breeze to harsh winds on a cold day.

You sent shivers down my spine and had goosebumps rising on my skin.

No matter how warm I tried to get, you chilled me to the bone.

You become a memory onto my entire being

**III.**

From a cool breeze sending shivers down my spine, you turned into the sun—

lightly kissing my skin filling me with so much warmth.

My old self melted away, and a spring of new emotions bloomed inside of me.

I tried not to stare at you for too long, not wanting to lose my sight, but the longer I stared at you, the more I began to see.

**IV.**

Sun showers are rare, but you rained your love down on me regardless.

All I could offer you was dancing in your rain, unafraid of the consequences.

However, I thought that I couldn’t possibly get sick from this, nor _of_ this.

Glowing from your shine and glistening from your love, reflecting happiness for the world to see.

**V.**

This time there are no weather analogies.

We’ve transcended Earth itself, becoming something otherworldly.

We’ve become the sun and the moon, coming together in an eclipse; a beautiful spectacle to be viewed by many.

This moment may not last forever, but the feelings are here, and they’ll last a lifetime.

 

 

I promise you


End file.
